CARGADO
by Jaswhit N Perlock INC
Summary: Hola, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo, me rei a morir con la historia y espero que ustedes tambien lo hagan que se imaginen a Matt en todas esas poses vergonzosas y todo. Gracias COM AMOR PERLOCK3


Hola:$. Soy Perlock y esta es mi historia (¿?)xD disculpen si nos hemos tardado mucho en subir cosas pero es que esta de hecho la tenemos desde meses atrás pero simplemente no había tenido tiempo de subirla :D. DISFRUTEN

(Mello pov)

"pensamientos"

-diálogos

* * *

Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos desiertos del wammy's al tiempo que le daba una gran mordida a mi chocolate del día. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y es que el maldito gamer y mi perro faldero oficial estaba desaparecido.

"¿Dónde estará? "

Seguro en el patio matando sus pulmones con ese taco de cáncer que siempre tiene en la boca. Decidí ir a buscarlo para no estar solo. Al salir divise el partido de futbol diario que jugaban los chicos de la wammy's para matar el tiempo, en ese momento note una cabellara que resaltaba sobre todos los otros.

"ese perro"

Me encamine rápidamente completamente furibundo.

"Así que ¿Prefería jugar con ellos que estar conmigo? Pues ya vería las consecuencias "

No tardó en darse cuenta que me dirigía hacia él, al verme levanto la mano para saludarme como el estúpido que es. Luego vi como la pelota se estampo contra su cara.

"jajaja eso le pasa por pendejo".

-AUCH- se quejo al mismo tiempo que sobaba su adolorida nariz.

-¿qué haces aquí Matt?- preguntó tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo a un lugar más alejado para poder hablar en privacidad.

-yo... yo… ellos me invitaron a jugar, y hacía tiempo que lo hacen, entonces pues para que me dejaran de molestar…-dijo en voz baja.

¡PERRO ESTUPIDO! ¿Acaso prefieres dejarme solo para que a ti no te molesten?-grite.

-No, claro que no Mello, porqué no vienes, seguro…- continuó soltando pendejada y media.

-¿Matt?- exclamé

-¿sí?- dijo dudoso

Después sólo levanté mi puño, listo para estamparlo en su rostro. Todo lo vi en cámara lenta. Matt cerrando sus ojos y mi puño volando a su rostro; decidí cerrar los míos igualmente.

Me sentí mucho mejor después de golpearlo y una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no me percate de la situación en la que Matt se encontraba, si no hasta que me habló.

-¿Me… Mello?- ¿acaso lo escuché más lejos?

-¿Qué chnga…- me detuve al abrir los ojos y ver la cabeza de Matt entre 2 barrotes de la reja del patio.

La situación era realmente cómica. Matt atorado y moviendo el culo para zafarse. Eso me dejaba una estupenda vista de su carnoso trasero, el cual me incitaba cada vez más a hacerle cosas no muy decentes.

"¿Qué demonios digo?... él es un hombre y yo igual"

Pero entonces ¿Por qué mis pantalones se encogían?

"malditos sean tú y tu trasero violable, Matt" Maldije mientras sentía como mi "pistola" se cargaba.

-Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, ¡MELLO!- Gritó alguien. El animal de Matt.

-¿Qué?- exclame molesto.

-¿Me ayudas?-preguntó.

"Joder,¿ cómo lo ayudo sin empeorar mi problema?"

-Mmm…

-Mello…

-ya voy animal, estoy pensando-grite.

-Lo siento, ¿qué tal si vas por mantequilla?

"¿Mantequilla?"

-Bien- dije de mala gana.

Me encaminé a la cocina y me encontré con la gorda que limpia.

-¿Qué quieres niña?-dijo con voz grave.

"niña… ¿NIÑA?"

-¿qué cojones le pasa?-pregunté encolerizado por su estupidez- soy NIÑO, HOMBRE, MACHO, ¿no ve? SEÑOR! – la vieja solo enarco una ceja y se río.

-bueno, ¿Qué quieres?

-Mantequilla.

-Mmm…-Empezó a buscar entre alacenas y puertas-No hay, ¿te sirve mayonesa?

"Mayonesa, mmm, mi mayonesa en la cara de Matt"

Me sonrojé violentamente por mis pensamientos y sin querer mi "arma" aya astava más que lista para disparar.

-Al demonio- se la arrebate y me fui.

-Mmm, se sonroja como niña-murmuro la cocinera

Caminé de forma rápida hasta llegar con Matt alabando que nadie se le haya acercado.

Abrí la mayonesa al tiempo que tragaba duro y luego empecé embardunar su rostro.

-Listo, ahora jálame fuerte- dijo

-no soy tu gata, imbécil- reclamé

-Lo sé, sólo hazlo, por favor.

Lo tomé y comencé a jalarlo hasta que se escuchó un sonido de succión y yo salía impulsado hacía atrás con Matt aún agarrado. Caí de culo y el trasero carnoso de Matt sobre mi pistola.

"Mmmm". No pude evitar gemir quedito y refregar un poco mi doloroso problema con su carnoso trasero.

-¿Me-Mello?- dijo el pelirrojo un poco asustado.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y lo aventé lejos poniéndome en pie y caminando hacia el edificio.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto.

-¿Qué te importa?-dije huyendo con mi arma bien cargada y a punto de disparar.

Demonios, si que estaba bien CARGADO y todo por el idiota de Matt.

Me fui a los baños más cercanos, me encerré en un cubículo y baje mis pantalones con todo e interiores.

No me hice esperar y comencé a mover mi mano frenéticamente de arriba a abajo.

Sin quererlo la imagen de Matt se me vino a la cabeza y aumente la intensidad, imaginando que era él quien masajeaba mi hombría hasta que mi "pistola disparo".

Definitivamente a partir de ese día de ahora y siempre con Matt estría CARGADO.

Y si su violable trasero sigue insinuándoseme, no se salvara, seguro un día lo violo.

* * *

GRACIAS espero que les guste este lo hice con ayuda de Jaswhit. Bueno más bien yo cree la hstoria en sí pero ella me ayudo a editarla xD

CON AMOR PERLOCK3

Esperen pronto mas material cada una tiene como 5 historias en proceso.


End file.
